Visita al Parque
by Kaiser-Flisc
Summary: Phoenix descubre que prometió acompañar a Maya al parque de atracciones del lago Gourd.Allí el abogado se encuentra con la persona que menos esperaría ver en ese tipo de lugar.  es un one shoot/ intento de humor que espero que os guste!


hola gente!

soy nueva y este es mi primer fic ( y espero que no el último). es un intento de humor y espero que os haga pasar un buen rato como lo pasé yo escribiendolo!

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ni nada que pertenezca a ese juego, todo es propiedad de sus creadores!

ahora dejo mi dicursito... no, esperad, me falto pediros uchos reviews! pues eso, que espero que os guste, que me djéis reviews con vuestras opiniones y demás, y por fin os dejo con mi One Shoot!

Estoy vestido con una capa y ropas raras y llevo una espada en la mano, y al lado mío está….un tipo…muy raro….espera…. es….¡el samurái de acero!

Entonces me desperté. La maldita musiquita que me puso Maya en el móvil me había producido este sueño tan raro. Contesté el teléfono:

-¿s…sííí?-dije más en el mundo de los sueños que en el de los vivos, bostezando

-¿es usted el señor Phoenix Wright?

-¿s-sí, y tú eres?

-soy la encargada de una compañía llamada, Gente sin Memoria M.F., y por lo que veo, necesita mi ayuda.

-¿¡p-perdona? -dije yo. Nada más despertarse no está bien que te gasten bromas telefónicas, no reaccionas lo suficiente como para colgar al gracioso.

-¡NIIIIIICK! Tendrías que estar ya levantado, ¡te recuerdo que me prometiste que me llevarías a el festival anual del lago Gourd!

¿M-Maya? ¿Qué hora es?

-LAS 9:20, y hemos quedado a las 9:30 en el andén del tren, ¡así que ya estás levantándote y te quiero aquí en 10 minutos!

CLICK

Entonces, empecé a pensar en cuando le había prometido eso a Maya, y no lo conseguí descubrir, así que me levante corriendo de la cama, para vestirme a todo correr, mirando todo el rato el reloj. Me puse mi típico traje azul y una camisa blanca, con una corbata azul clara que me regalaron hace unos días. Después me tomé un café frío y cogiendo una manzana salí de mi casa, dejando todo patas arriba para llegar a tiempo a la estación en la que se supone que había quedado con Maya para ir al lago Gourd, más tarde le preguntaría sobre eso.

Llegué a las 9:30 según decía mi reloj, y allí estaba Maya, junto a Pearl:

-Nick, estás no son horas de llegar

-¡pero si son y media!-dije con mi manzana en la boca

-¡mentira! Son y 32. Te deje muy claro que fueras puntual, que si no luego hay mucha gente

-vale, venga, vámonos Pearls-dije sin hacer mucho caso a la chica

-¡si Sr. Nick!-dijo la niña

-¡Nick no pases de mí!

Los tres nos subimos al tren, y mientras comenzamos a hablar.

-oye, Maya

-¿sí?

-¿cuándo te prometí que te llevaría hoy al festival?

-a ver…. Recuerdas tú último caso….

-sí

-que lo ganaste….

-si

-y qué después nos fuimos a celebrarlo con Larry, el inspector Gumshoe y hasta el señor Edgeworth….

-….sí….

-pues aquel día me lo dijiste, cuando estábamos en un restaurante

-anda, pues no me acordaba. "a lo mejor había bebido un poco de más aquel día"

-pues es verdad, estabas muy feliz aquel día y me dijiste: ¡ Maya, este fin de semana te llevo a dónde tú quieras y cuando quieras, como me llamo Phoenix Wright!

-"lo que yo decía, un poquito de más"…ya veo….

-nunca hemos estado en un festival grande como el de hoy, y nos hace mucha ilusión

-¿nunca?

-no. señor Nick, ¿has estado tú alguna vez?

-cuando era pequeño creo que vine un año, pero nunca me ha gustado demasiado

-Nick, eres un viejo, no te gusta nada…

-¡o-oye!

-¡es verdad, siempre es muy negativo, señor Nick!

-bueno.-dijo mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su chaqueta

-Nick, la corbata es nueva ¿no?

-sí, es un regalo

-¿de quién?

-de papá Noel

-¿en verano?

- "Phoenix, piensa antes de hablar"….si…. es que no me va a poder venir a visitar en invierno, y ha decidido venir ahora… "por favor, Maya, créetelo"

-vaya…. Que majo, Papá Noel, seguro que es porque no tenía tiempo suficiente….y ha decidido empezar a repartirlos antes para que nadie se quede sin regalo

-"¡no me lo puedo creer! Se lo he tragado…"

-¿quién es Papá Noel?

-n-no lo sabes, Pearls –le dije asombrado

-un hombre gordo y con barba que viste de rojo-comentó Maya-y lo peor es que no se deja ver

Entonces me imaginé al hombre que había dicho Maya, y me quedó una especie de ladrón de niños, así que lo intenté arreglar:

-no, no, no. Es un anciano amable vestido con un abrigo rojo y una barba blanca larga que da regalos a los niños

-pues lo que he dicho yo….- se quejó Maya

-tú te has dejado la parte más importante- le dije

-¡quiero ver al señor Noel!- gritó Pearl

-viene mientras tú duermes la noche del 25 de diciembre- le expliqué

-señor Wright, el señor Noel nunca me ha traído un regalo a mí…..

-"pobre, nunca ha celebrado una navidad" este año seguro que sí, ya lo verás, yo se lo diré

-¿hará eso por mí?

-claro, y en diciembre tendrás una montaña de regalos esperándote

-guau….-dijo la niña, emocionada

Llegamos al lago Gourd y había un montón de gente:

-cuanta gente, quién iba a pensar que madrugarían para venir al festival….

-lo primero, lo de madrugar…. Son las 10 de la mañana, no es madrugar

-depende de el horario de cada uno…- dije en mi defensa

-ya…. ¡Venga, vamos a montarnos en esa atracción, Pearly!-dijo Maya mirando a la montaña rusa

-¡vale!

-pues que os lo paséis bien- les dije yo, mirando la atracción, una montaña rusa con una pinta de que en cuanto te montabas te mareabas.

-Nick, te vienes con nosotras

-¿qué? ¡Ni de broma! Odio las alturas, y más si van acompañadas de velocidad, curvas….

-no seas cobarde hombre

-¡Sr. Nick venga con nosotras!

-¡no soy cobarde!...

….pasados unos minutos….

-no sé como habéis conseguido convencerme….-dije yo, sudando y esperando mi final

-venga, seguro que no está tan mal….-intento animarme Maya

-¿has visto la altura de esa cosa?

Entonces el carro empezó a moverse despacio mientras subía los empinados raíles

"dios, si existes, sálvame, porque voy a pasar muy cerca de ti en dos sentidos…."

El carro llegó a la cima y se quedó parado, dándome unos segundo para recapacitar sobre el lío en el que estaba, después, bajó a toda velocidad, dando un montón de giros, vueltas, curvas…. Y a mí más de una vez, ganas de bajarme e ir con mi mamá.

Conseguí salir vivo de allí después de unos interminables y horribles minutos, con unas ganas horribles de vomitar y el mundo entero girando 1000000 de veces más rápido de lo normal:

-vamos, Nick, no era para tanto…- me dijo Maya, agarrándome para que no me cayera

-jur….o que….no me voy…. A vol…..ver a montar…. En uno de….esos

-vamos Sr. Nick, siéntese en el banco, le ayudará

Me senté en el banco, quitándome la chaqueta, para poder recibir algo más de frío, aunque era verano:

-bueno, nos vamos a dar una vuelta, dentro de un rato volvemos para recogerte y llevarte a dar un paseo, quédate, descansa y despéjate.- me dijo Maya

-bien….-dije recuperándome. Las dos chicas se fueron y yo me quedé allí, tirado, como una colilla…. Pero aproveché para relajarme, por lo menos, hasta que llegó la persona que no tenía que llegar:

- ¡NIIIIIIIICK!

-"esa voz… no hay nadie tan ruidoso como… ÉL"

- ¡Nick! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te gustaba la feria

-hola, Larry… "tenía que aparecer cuando más a gusto estaba"

-¿qué haces aquí?

- me han arrastrado hasta la feria…

-ah, Maya y Pearl…. ¿dónde están?

-se han ido a dar una vuelta

-¿y tú? Estas aquí medio tirado en el banco

-…..mejor no preguntes…..

-bueno, me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer…. Por cierto Nick ¿la corbata…?

-sí, es nueva

- ¿te la ha comprado Maya?

-no

Larry seguía ahí, mirándome, esperando algo más que un simple no

-es un regalo

-¿de quién?- me preguntó

-de un tipo que defendí en el último juicio, me estaba tan agradecido que me trajo esto como regalo hace unos días "¿por qué sois todos tan cotillas?"

-pensé que sería de tú novia….

-¿q-qué novia?

-yo que sé, alguna mujer que no me has presentado…

-Larry, no empieces…..

-¿qué no empiece de qué?

-oye, ¿no te tenías que ir?

-ah, ¡es verdad! Mi jefe me mata…. ¡adiós!

Y me quedé allí, solo, en el banco, esperando que me dieran un poco de paz. Me quedé allí un rato, viendo a la gente pasar, hasta que cerré los ojos e intenté quedarme dormido, pero algo se interpuso entre mis ojos y el sol y la curiosidad por saber quién era me hizo abrirlos. Allí estaba plantado el hombre que menos esperaba que me encontrara en una feria:

-Wright, ¿qué haces aquí tirado como un sin techo?

-eres... no, a él no le gustan estos sitios, no puede ser

-a ti tampoco te gustan y estas aquí ¿no?

-ya, pero es diferente... ¿estás seguro de que eres Miles Edgeworth? No serás su gemelo...

-sí, su gemelo malvado... ¡Wright! despiértate de una vez

-perdona, pero es que se me hace muy raro verte por aquí- le dije haciéndole un sitio en el banco.- y ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿es que no me puede apetecer pasarme por la feria?

-"¿quieres qué te diga la verdad o una mentira?" bueno, creo que no te gustan estas cosas... lo sé por que una de las pocas cosas que tenemos en común

-ahora también tenemos en común otra cosa...- dijo él

-¿si?

-que los dos hemos venido arrastrados hasta aquí...déjame adivinar... Maya

-cierto... ¿y tú?

-la fiscalía ha decidido que para estrechar los lazos con los compañeros de la comisaría hiciéramos una excursión todos juntos... Malditos idiotas...en fin, me tengo que ir a buscarlos, te dejo aquí.

-bueno... ya nos veremos

-sí...por cierto ¿la corbata es nueva?

-sí

-¿quién te la ha regalado?

-mi papá Noel personal. Es un hombre muy justo, eso sí, el mío se ha afeitado la barba. No viste como los demás y tiene el pelo más corto y colorido. Parece algo tímido por fuera pero cuando le conoces bien es tierno y se preocupa por los suyos, aunque es bastante cabezota y no se parece en nada a mí ¿le conoces?

-sí, creo que alguna vez he coincidido con él... Por cierto, le puedes decir que le diga a mi papá Noel personal, que es así uno con el pelo negro y puntiagudo, también sin barba, bastante simplón y atontado en muchas ocasiones, pero al final una genial persona. ¿Qué este año me puede regalar algo más original que un pañuelo?

-el mío me ha regalado una corbata y yo tan feliz...-dijo el pobre abogado

-ya, pero que este año se lo curren más los dos, a ver si nos llevamos una sorpresita...me voy, que no se te olvide ¿eh?- dijo despidiéndolo con la mano. Y le dejo allí, solo, tirado como una colilla otra vez, pero ahora pensando en que carajo le iba a regalar a ese fiscal.


End file.
